


[翔润]雨の夜明け

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 鸣海凉介（只是先生的我）X大原耕二（东京塔）这篇我自己本人超喜欢的。嗯以及它最开始的名字叫春夜喜雨。2019.03.29
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	[翔润]雨の夜明け

雨急而密地坠下来，摔碎在地上，声音大得不可思议。树上地下，四面八方，处处都是雨点四分五裂的尸体。  
即便门窗紧闭，雨水大批坠落的声音还是从缝隙里漏进来，鸣海被罩入其中，即便塞上了耳塞，也无法抵挡多少。他松开握着鼠标的手，捏上紧缩的眉心，随着一声叹息，椅背猛地往后一沉。  
偌大的房里，只有他一个人。  
在这样漆黑的晚上，屋里没开几盏灯，台灯在潮且沉的黑暗中撑出一小团光，仅在书桌上笼出小片的区域，却连鸣海的脸也未能顾及。  
长久没有操作，电脑屏幕黑下去，坐在椅子里的人没把盖在脸上的双手放下来，他的呼吸逐渐拉长，听上去就要这样睡过去。  
突然，接连的砰砰声响起，将鸣海从半睡半醒中惊醒。他猛地站起来，膝盖撞上抽屉边角，尖锐的痛使他皱起了脸。在幽暗中，鸣海看见自己的窗前站着一个人。  
他差点被吓得叫出声来。  
见他仍呆立在原地，那人又敲了两下窗户，他甩了甩头，将贴在脸上的湿头发全都拢到脑后，露出了眉眼，然后把额头贴在了玻璃上。  
“大原くん……？”鸣海惊叫一声。他即刻转身向门口走，又在走了两步后折回浴室抱出一条浴巾，在玄关处拿起伞才准备换鞋，却因为双手都被占住了而没办法将脚跟踩进皮鞋里。  
于是就这样趿拉着他那双真皮的鞋子踩进了湿汪汪的水里。

大原湿透了，连睫毛和眉毛都在往下滴水，鸣海将浴巾裹在他的身上，他也没有反应，在玄关处站了还不到一分钟，地上已经积了一摊面积不小的水。  
鸣海看不懂他，本能摆出师长的态度：“你喝醉了？”  
大原抬眼看他，一粒一直坠在睫毛上的水珠因此而落了下来。像是滴眼泪，划过他因为寒冷而变得青白的脸颊。  
鸣海的视线在他的脸上粘了一下又弹开。  
“……去洗澡吧。”那粒水珠不知怎么触动了他，使他才刚强硬起来的态度又重新放软。拽上大原的手腕，鸣海要将他往浴室带，却不想那个青年丝毫不顺从他的动作，反而逆着他的胳臂朝反方向一扭，带着好大一股力气狠狠落进他的怀里。  
他甚至还踩到了鸣海的脚。  
花色的衬衫被浸透了，裹在身上，透出打底背心的黑色和嶙峋的脊柱的形状。这具体温远比自己的要低上许多的躯体紧贴上自己的胸腹，细微的颤抖似乎将寒意染过来了，鸣海起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。大原的个子不矮，比鸣海还要高出一些，此刻他的嘴巴贴在鸣海的耳畔，炙热的呼吸一股一股打过来，带着一些痒。  
他正在鸣海的耳边喊出他儿子的名字。  
居家服也被大原弄湿了，冰冷地贴在皮肤上，而鸣海却无计可施，就这样被大原抱着站在客厅里。他犹豫了再三，最终将手放在他的背上，轻轻拍着大原冰凉的后背，像长辈安慰一个睡不安稳的孩子。

鸣海对大原的第一印象并不好，他不喜欢这个孩子。  
或许是足够了解他的脾性的缘故，他的儿子将自己的这位男朋友藏得很好，若不是那日偶然撞见了约会，鸣海或许到最后也不会知道有过大原耕二这样一位青年的存在。  
大原太过危险了。  
鸣海的视线越过对着资料喋喋不休的事务长，看见大原伸手抹走了沾在自己儿子唇边的奶油，随后将手指含进嘴里，露出一个有些轻佻的笑容。  
他一定会在某一天伤到隼人的心。  
在大原转向这个方向的前一秒，鸣海低下了头，重新看向事务长的手指所指的地方。

窗外的暴雨渐歇，水声从屋外转到了房里。鸣海已经换了一身居家服，重新坐回了书桌前，身上虽干爽了，但怀中那股潮湿又绵软的感觉却像黏在了皮肤上似的，没有消去。他搓着耳朵，似是想驱散些什么一般，将屋里能开的灯都打开了。  
大约一个月前，鸣海与聪子漫长的离婚程序终于走到尽头，此后他便没再见过隼人。所有人都认为当代青年人已不会再对父母离婚看得很重，而隼人则并不是这样的年轻人。鸣海能感觉到隼人对自己的不满，但他素来不善应对过于复杂的情感，原想暂且搁置，不曾料到竟就这么错过了最佳的沟通时间，彼此之间就此生疏下去。刚刚与前妻通过邮件，才知道隼人趁着春假外出“游学”去了，大约要再要半个多月才能回来。鸣海回忆着方才大原的表现，料想这对年轻的情侣，恐怕是因故分手了。  
原来当初竟是自己想错了。  
自己果然是个不善应对复杂感情的人。  
鸣海自嘲地笑起来。脑海中浮现出在过去这些年里聪子时常露出的失落的脸。  
水声早已在不知什么时候停住，书房的门被敲响，鸣海应答之后，大原穿着他的衣服走了进来。  
大原极瘦，能透过皮肤看清骨骼的形状，鸣海的衣服穿在他的身上空空荡荡的，风能随便灌进去。他头发还未全干，软软地趴下来，没穿鞋袜，光着脚踩在黑胡桃木的地板上，不知是冷还是局促，脚趾不安地挪动，整个人像是被剥去了一层壳，露出一副可怜的姿态。  
“谢谢你，我……”他挠了挠脖子，手指绕上一绺发尾，“总之，谢谢你。”  
鸣海摆了摆手：“今晚你就先住在这里吧。隼人的房间就在隔壁，被子和枕头已经准备好了。”  
大原抿着嘴点了点头，末了又加上了一句：“谢谢。”  
鸣海冲他笑了一下，视线却被那只仍缠在头发里的食指所吸引着。  
他还做了指甲彩绘。

次日有个会谈，鸣海起得很早。来到厨房时，他瞥见角落里立着的拖把，想起昨晚那位不速之客，拉开冰箱门的手顿了一顿。  
一般……分手会让人在雨夜里跑去对方家长的家里么？  
昨晚那些莫名其妙升高的情绪慢慢褪去后，他颇为迟缓地觉出不妥来。  
端着咖啡站在隼人的房间门前，鸣海敲了敲门，没能得到回应。  
大原昨晚的欲言又止与古怪行径在猜忌的心思下变得更加具有深意。鸣海又敲了敲门，依旧没有应答。本想推门进去，但又觉得不妥，他有心想与大原交谈，只得继续站在门口，断断续续地叩着门。直至腕表上的时间已不容继续拖沓，鸣海才在桌上留下了便签，提包离去。

工作途中，鸣海看了好几次手机，除了广告邮件之外，未收到其他消息。  
想过几种可能，也想过大原或许不告而别，却不曾想到工作结束回到家里，会发现大原竟似乎一整天未起。  
发现家里的陈设丝毫没有动过，鞋子也仍以原本的姿态放在玄关，甚至还有些湿唧唧的。桌上放着的三明治和牛奶没有动过，浴室里的一次性毛巾和牙刷也没有开封，鸣海站在仍旧紧闭的房门前皱起了眉，这次他不再顾忌所谓的涵养。  
打开门，扑面而来的，是空气凝滞一晚后生涩气味。窗帘没有拉开，房里漆黑一片，隐约能见到床上鼓起了一块，是正睡着的大原。  
被子裹得严严实实，连头发也没露出来一点，鸣海拍了拍他，却丝毫不见反应。他这才觉得古怪，强行将被子往下拉，露出了一个被汗浸湿的脑袋。  
大原双眼紧闭，眼睑下的眼球在不安地滚动，潮湿的头发紧贴在脸上，脸颊是通红的，嘴唇却没了血色。鸣海只摸了一下他的额头，脸色就沉下来。  
他回到自己的房间调高了空调温度，随后将大原抱进来，脱下他被汗浸湿的居家，用毛巾擦去身上的汗水，取出新衣服给他换上，再将他裹进自己的被子里。  
大原被他裹成一个太卷，直直摆在床上，鸣海用手沾了些水湿润过他的嘴唇，才终于喘了口气站直了身子。好歹也做了二十年的父亲，照顾病人也算有些心得，只不过鸣海没想到大原竟会这么轻，明明是一个成年人，这样一趟折腾下来，竟然也没让人觉得费力。  
家里已经没有退烧药，退烧贴倒是还剩两片，但也将将临近保质期的边界。他撕开一片贴在大原头上，转身取过外套，准备出门买药。正在门口穿鞋的时候，房里传来一些动静，紧接着就听见有些沉重的脚步声。  
“大原くん？”鸣海又皱起眉，蹬掉刚刚穿上的皮鞋，仅穿着袜子往房里奔，迎面遇上了真扶着墙向外走的大原。  
“怎么又不穿鞋？你在发高烧，快回床上去。”  
“啊。”大原听了他的话，伸手摸上额头上的发烧贴“我发烧了？……什么啊。还以为会这么没有力气是因为饿的。”说着身子就要向下滑。  
鸣海搂住他，一点点把他挪回床上，重新裹回太卷的样子：“家里没有药了，我出门给你买一点。”  
刚转身要走，就又被叫住了。  
“我饿了。”大原张着眼睛望向他，憔悴从有些发青的眼窝蔓延出去。  
鸣海点点头：“给你带一碗粥回来。”  
却依旧没有走成。  
“那个。”大原的声音像煮过头的年糕，软塌塌的，几乎要糊成一团黏住嗓子眼，“被子，太紧了。”  
鸣海看着那双分明是卖乖的眼睛，敛着眉毛抿了抿嘴，认命地俯下了身。从末端开始，鸣海一点一点把被子拆松，调整到最上端，大原的脸近在咫尺。  
“可以了吗？”  
“嗯。谢谢你。”大原冲他笑。他的嘴唇太干，被扯开了几道小口，血流出来，被舌头舔走，只留下红颜色斑驳地留在唇上。鸣海又沉默地看了他一会儿，片刻后端来一碗温水，大原要坐起来，却被他制止。  
他用手指沾了水，一点点抹在大原干裂的嘴唇上。  
“抱歉，家里没有棉签。我已经洗过手了。”  
大原发出含糊的应答。  
潮湿的指腹之下，干燥起皱的嘴唇慢慢变得柔软。  
触到了什么温软的东西，鸣海并没有没有在意。他垂着眼抽回手，擦干，转身离开了房间。

或许是睡了一天觉闷又出了好些汗的缘故，吃完粥与药，大原的精神已经好了不少。  
“可能真的是饿的。”他舔了舔嘴唇咳嗽了一声，从被子里探出半截身子去拿床头柜上的抽纸。腰露出来一截，被鸣海伸手拉高了被子盖住。  
避过鸣海有些责备的眼神，大原乖巧地缩回被子里：“等一下我能洗个澡么？身上黏黏的不太舒服。”  
“不行。你要是晕在浴室里怎么办？”  
“诶？可是真的很难受啊，我出了好多汗呐。”  
鸣海不说话了，他的坚持轻易就被大原撬动。原先没有接触过这样的青年，好像简简单单地就能让别人从着他的意思行事。鸣海还想抵抗一下，于是摆出了应对无赖学生的态度，可也不过也才坚持了五分钟，很快又败下阵来。  
他叹了一口气：“那你稍等一下，我去把暖风打开。有什么不舒服一定要叫我，我会在门口等着你出来。”  
大原把眼睛笑得弯弯的，用力点了点头。  
“但，在这之前你得告诉我，你是为什么来我这儿的？”  
大原一愣，随即露出吃惊的神色：“诶？隼人没有和你说么？”  
“？”吃惊的变成了鸣海。他摸来手机，一条一条开始寻找邮件。大原的声音在旁边自顾自地响起来：“租的房子突然要被卖掉，我被房东赶出来了。能找到的房子最早也要半个月之后才能入住，此刻实在是无处可去。隼人说我可以来先你这里住，你一定会同意的。我以为……我以为他和你说过了？”  
“没有。”鸣海握着手机摇摇头，“他没和我说过。”  
大原攥着被子慢慢缩下去：“我可没有骗您。”他甚至用上了敬语，“您可以给隼人打个电话。要是知道他没有和您说好，我昨晚就不会过来了……”句尾被闷进被子里。  
鸣海拍了拍他，随即拿着电话走出房去。

隼人也不知究竟是在哪里，听筒里传来很大的风声，他扯着嗓子喊，鸣海被他的声音震得有些耳鸣。  
“啊，我忘记和你说了吗？不好意思，最近太忙啦。你就帮帮忙吧，反正也一个人住不是吗？平时也不怎么在家，应该不会很麻烦吧。”  
“你这小子……”鸣海被他堵得不知道该回什么。隼人说的倒也全没错，但仅凭着这样的原因就要接纳一个几近陌生的人来自己家里同住，鸣海还是觉得有些别扭。  
他看向紧闭的房门，又走远了一些，压低了声音：“为什么不让大原くん来你那里住？你不是正好不在吗。”  
“因为只有一把钥匙啊。”隼人喊，“我换过锁，房东也没有多余的备份，钥匙现在在我身上，我没办法给他啊。况且我那儿乱得很，他住不惯的。我说，你不会这么小气吧？耕二可也是从京明馆毕业的，你就当照拂一下自己曾经的学生呗。”  
鸣海沉默了一会儿，终于还是败下阵来。他又向隼人嘱咐了几句关于健康安全之类的老生常谈，扣上电话，转身走进房。  
大原正侧卧着玩手机，见他来了，猛地将手机塞到枕下。鸣海看了想笑，但还是绷住了脸。  
“是隼人忘记了。”  
见他走到床边，大原往里挪了挪，给他让出一片能坐下的位置。  
“他刚刚和我说了，既然你无处可去，那就暂且住下来吧。”  
大原眨了眨眼，僵硬紧张的神色终于卸下来，他眼睛里都是笑意，脸上还是严肃的表情：“谢谢您。只要半个月，半个月之后我就会搬走的。”  
鸣海点点头：“先把病养好吧。”

鸣海抽出几本名册，翻过几页，找到了大原的名字。  
原来那时候就已经长成了这么一副令人过目难忘的脸了。  
而他却对这个孩子毫无印象。  
已经当了太久的校长了，当初那股横冲直撞的胡来热情被消磨得不剩多少，鸣海也早已不再那么凡事亲力亲为，变成了那类只在典礼和出事故时才会看见的普通的校长先生。  
一点不甘和冲动毫无理由地飘起来，很快又重新沉到水底。

大原冲鸣海讨钥匙，声称再不把房里的东西搬走，房东就要强行把他家清空。  
鸣海看了他好几眼，眉眼里盛着不放心：“还是再休息一天得好吧……”  
大原指了指床头的温度计：“我已经好了。”  
本以为回家时会看到一片狼藉或是多出来许多物件，不想推开门，屋里的布置还和早晨出门前一样。灯也未开，大原不在。去隼人的房间查看，也是一切如旧，连床铺都是整洁干净的。  
若不是与隼人的那则通话记录与阳台上洗净晾好的两套居家服，鸣海几乎要以为与大原相处的这几日是自己的一个白日梦。  
他没有大原的联系方式，无法问询，可若去找隼人，似乎又有些小题大做。那日留下的便签如今已经消失，想来至少大原是有自己的号码的，若真出了什么事情或是需要夜不归宿，也会联络一声，至今没有消息，大概是没什么事情。  
先前的暴雨下得并不爽利，这两日气压低，空气总带着股黏糊糊的感觉，挤地铁时出了一身汗，白衬衫紧紧扒在背上，实在是不舒服，鸣海打算先洗个澡。  
他独居了好几年，养成了不少单身男人的劣习，洗澡时总也不记得把衣服带进浴室就是其中之一。白天的时候还曾想起这事，想着要么在桌上或是墙上贴个便签提醒自己，以免吓人的同时还得丢脸。  
哪想到正好遇见家里没人。  
突然松了一口气的感觉。  
边嘲笑自己已经变成了一个有些恶心的大叔，边刻意把居家服留在了床上，在热水兜头浇下来的时候笑了一下，鸣海在心里悄悄给自己辩解，这是近期的最后一次了嘛。  
腰上围着浴巾走出浴室，鸣海浑身冒着热气，他悠闲地走进厨房拿出一罐啤酒，半身靠在吧台上拉开了拉罐。充盈着碳酸和泡沫的微苦液体猛地冲下食道，鸣海久违地做出了如同CM角色一样夸张的“哈”声。  
果然这种时候最是舒爽了。  
不比年轻，他已经没办法一口气喝完一听啤酒，把还剩大半的铝罐留在吧台，鸣海搓了搓开始感到冷的双臂，打算回房穿衣服。  
就在这时，房门被打开了。  
拖着一个不大行李箱的大原与几乎全裸的鸣海打了照面。  
“啊，晚上好。”大原微笑。  
鸣海抽搐着嘴角：“你好。行李很少？”他说完就后悔了。难不成要以这样的状态站在此处闲聊？  
大原没露出什么介怀或是嘲笑的神色，拖着行李箱慢慢走上前：“毕竟不是长住，把东西都搬来很快又要搬走太麻烦了。我今天去借了一个仓库，把一些大件暂且寄存，只带了些必备品过来，这样不用多占你的地方。”  
话毕，他已经走到鸣海面前。鸣海侧身让他通过，他却停下来，慢慢蹲下了身子。  
手指带着从室外归来的寒意，点在鸣海温热柔软的大腿上，鸣海猛地一动，立毛肌已经竖起来。  
他皱起眉，刚想说什么。  
“这里，撞伤了？”大原蹲在他的身前，自下而上看向他。  
呵斥的话噎在嗓子里，但眉头并没有舒展：“嗯，之前撞到了。”鸣海想起那天站在大雨中大原，膝盖又一痛。  
他低头，看见大原将整个手掌都盖在了那片青紫上。大原的手很大，轻易抓满了鸣海的整个膝盖。  
“还疼么？”大原问。  
鸣海摇了摇头，他迟钝地开始感到尴尬——大原这样蹲在几近全裸的自己面前，脸距离被浴巾盖住的区域很近。他想要赶快逃离这样的局面，本能地向后退，可抓住他膝盖的那只手并没有松开，依旧保持着那样的动作，就像没察觉他的意图一样。  
鸣海只得开口：“我要去穿衣服了。”  
大原这才如梦初醒般地“哦”了一声。他站起声，将手在自己的裤管上擦了擦，而后走到吧台旁，拿起那罐还没喝完的啤酒。  
“诶——”  
“嗯？你还要喝么？”大原握着铝罐，表情无辜。  
鸣海的嘴巴开合了一下，放弃般地转过了身。  
在他即将走入房间时，大原却又把他叫住了：“鸣海さん，常去健身房么？”  
鸣海握着门把手转过身：“什么？”  
“只是觉得……你的背肌很漂亮。没什么啦，那么晚安。”大原咬着铝罐，空出一只手冲他挥了挥，他的声音一部分撞进罐子里，碰出一点金属的音质。不再等待鸣海的回应，他拉起拖杆箱，钻进隼人的房间。  
门关上了。连带着那罐未喝完的啤酒一起。

突然有一些失眠。鸣海躺在松软的床铺上，盯着漆黑的天花板，感觉不到丝毫睡意。  
不习惯浪费时间，在这样无意义地躺了半小时之后，他打开台灯翻身下床，推开门，来到了书房。  
在路过隼人的房门前时，鸣海不自觉地放慢了脚步，他看了看这扇门，心里涌起怪异的感觉。  
大原正睡在这间房里。  
这件事突然变得令他十分在意。

失眠恬不知耻，自那晚后便赖上了鸣海，他变得浅眠多梦，却又无法且记住梦境的内容。他时常在午夜汗水淋漓地醒来，意识里留着残存着坠落感或一些温暖的余温，在一些时候，他会在惊醒时发觉自己的阝月茎已经半勃。  
鸣海将这些归咎于压力，归咎于离婚，归咎于长久的单身生活，他将自己的思路刻意束缚在一小块循规蹈矩的区域里，不允许半点逾矩的遐思。  
大原则在享受他的春假。  
相比起鸣海的规律作息，他要么一整天不出门，要么一整天也不见人影。归家时，鸣海或许会看到满屋子的灯火通明，说一声“我回来了”，然后得到大原的应答；也会看到漆黑的一片，只有路灯的光透过窗玻璃投在地上，又冷又白，这时鸣海则什么也不会说，他脱下鞋子走进房里，一如先前每一个独居的夜晚。  
这日回家，屋里有灯，他站在玄关松了松紧扣的领带，冲屋里打了一声招呼，却并不如往日那样立刻得到回答。鸣海倒也没有在意，他想大原或许正戴着耳机，失落什么的是绝不会有的，因为……  
他没能想完，思路被脚步声打断。大原光着脚从房里跑出来，手上举着手机，正在打电话。他笑眯眯地冲归来的鸣海挥了挥手，用嘴型说了句：“欢迎回来”。  
鸣海稍有些愣神，本能地冲他也招了招手。  
大原一边回应着电话，一边拿起他放在玄关的公文包帮他提进屋里。  
“我知道啦，你自己才应该多注意点吧。”他对着手机那头的人说，“什么时候回来？诶——这不是还要很久么？不是。没有。这是你自己猜的，我可没说，你不要自作多情。好好，好，那你可别耍赖，我告诉你……”  
他的声音飘远了，被房门一隔，几乎听不见。  
留鸣海一个人站在玄关，他换上拖鞋，走进书房，也关上了门。

大原难得起了个大早，正巧赶上与鸣海一起吃早饭。看着他睡眼惺忪走进浴室的模样，鸣海莫名觉得心情很好。  
端来一盘切掉了面包边的三明治，鸣海顺手揉上了他的头：  
“既然这么困就别起这么早、了。”话只说到一半，鸣海就猛地察觉到自己过于亲热了，他僵着嗓子把话说完，快速抽回了手。  
好在大原仍然昏昏沉沉地，并未作出什么抗拒的反应。他用手揉了揉脸颊叹了口气，嗓音中带着尚未清醒的沙哑：“说好了中午去野炊，得早点起来赶路。哈——好困。早知道就不答应他们了。”  
鸣海被他后悔的样子逗笑，把刚才的尴尬也抛之脑后，他把那盘三明治放在大原面前，这回只是拍了拍他的肩膀。  
即便多么不情愿，醒来了，也就醒来了，大原终于将自己从困顿的泥潭里拔出来，捏起鸣海的手作三明治，咬了一大口。  
“生菜和千岛酱的比例刚刚好！”他含糊不清地大声称赞。  
鸣海装出严肃的模样，笑意却从语调里透出来：“不要在满嘴食物的时候说话。”  
大原乖乖闭上了嘴，手指滑过嘴唇，做出拉上拉链的动作。  
他们终于开始静悄悄地解决各自的早餐。  
鸣海一只手拿着手机看新闻，有一口没一口地咬着面包。大原坐在他对面，也举着手机，他翘着二郎腿，小腿一晃一晃的，桌下位置不大，稍微动一动就踢到了鸣海的腿。大原小声道歉，把腿放下来，但才稍微维持了一会儿正经的坐姿，不过多久又扭了起来。  
鸣海并不介意这个，但也不想总被踢到，便稍稍张开双腿，给鸣海那条不安分的小腿让出了一条施展的空间。  
于是这条小腿就在他的两腿间荡来荡去，时不时划过腿肚，像桌下藏了一只不安分的猫。  
手机屏幕上的字变得难读，鸣海勉强着自己着看了几行，最终还是放弃了。他在心里默默感叹自己的自作孽，专心对付起面前的早餐。但仅仅是吃饭实在是有些无聊，而对面的大原又适时地发出了笑声。  
“在看什么？”  
“嗯？”大原抬起头，“是隼人的instagram，他发了点旅行中遇见的事情。”  
“哦。”鸣海垂下眼喝了口咖啡。  
“啊，时间快到了。”大原把剩下的三明治塞进嘴里，拎起盘子往洗手池走。  
鸣海叫住他：“放着吧，等下我来洗。”  
大原鼓着脸，含糊不清地说了句谢谢，然后一转身跑回了房里。  
腿间的猫消失了。  
鸣海一个人坐在餐桌前，他拿起手机，继续阅读之前看到一半的报道。

收到消息时，鸣海仅是看着文字，眼前就已经浮现出了聪子面带调笑的脸。  
「干嘛问我？直接去问隼人不就好了。你又不是没有他的line。」  
鸣海双手捧着手机，大拇指动得飞快，打字的时候指甲碰在屏幕上，发出哒哒哒的轻响。  
「他才不会告诉我。」  
「现在才想起来关心他，太迟了点吧。」  
鸣海从鼻子里哼了一声，给对方发去一个生气的表情。  
聪子也终于不再发风凉话，终于将隼人的instagram账号发了过来。  
把这串乱七八糟颇为难记的字母复制到instagram的搜索框里，隼人的头像跳了出来。他的关注人数不少，follower竟然也有近三位数，鸣海用自己刚刚注册的账号按下关注，一点一点往下翻。账号里都是一些生活照片，看起来就是个普通的热爱生活的日本大学生的样子，社团活动，网红景点，再穿插一些音乐节马拉松演唱会，以及近来旅行中的沿途风景与特色美食。隼人不爱自拍，主页里几乎没有他的脸，直翻到近半年多前，才看见一张他抱着吉他坐在家里的地板上的照片。  
原来隼人……还会弹吉他啊。  
鸣海点开图片，看着这张照片上隼人摆酷到有些做作的表情，想笑，又有些失落。本想把这张照片存下来，才发现instagram并不能直接保存照片，只好截了图，再去相册里裁掉多余的部分。放大图片的时候，鸣海才注意到，原来这张照片里还有另一个人的存在，不过那人大半个身体都在画面以外，只露出了一双交叠着的白皙的脚。从姿势来看，他大约是侧卧在床上的。  
屏幕快照损耗了画质，使得图片没办法放大多少，鸣海的目光在那一块模糊的角落里停了许久，半晌才关上了图片。

天气转暖，白日拉长，当他站在家门口时，太阳虽已下山，天色还尚未完全转黑，蛋青色的天上有浅淡的月亮，残存的日光漫散开，周遭既明也暗。  
鸣海站在街角，双手紧握，公文包的提带在手掌勒出一道红痕。  
就连他自己也不明白这股扑面而来的不快究竟是怎么回事。但无论理解与否，知道缘由与否，不快就是切实存在的，它们漫过来，缠上来，坠下去，浓稠沉重，像柏油，填满胸腔，淹没心肺。心脏跳不太动了，血流不进脑子，肺泡无法张合，呼吸也变得困难。他整个下午都昏昏沉沉的，无法进入状态，频繁地打错字和走神，就连平日里一向迟钝的事务长都察觉到了他的异样。  
假期里工作不多，事务长只当他身体不适，早早把他赶回家休息。  
鸣海是不想回家的。  
此刻他是如此害怕在打开房门后看见一室的灯光。  
可他又不得不回家。  
除了回家，他还有哪里可以去呢。  
而逃避不过是又一枚昭示着事实的晦暗的证据。

屋里没有亮光。  
在看见黑洞洞的窗户的那一刻，鸣海垮下肩膀，他如同失了力气似的靠在门上，金属触上他紧蹙的眉头，冷顺着皮肤钻进脑中。  
拉开门，房里静悄悄的，鸣海脱了鞋直奔浴室，他打开龙头蓄上一池冷水，猛地将整颗脑袋都埋了进去。  
二十多年前，在他还在上大学的时候，一部说前游泳运动员的恋爱电视剧甚是风靡。鸣海看了，反倒被激起了游泳的兴趣，在电视剧放映期间，每逢课少便约上好友去校游泳池处扑水。彼时他泳技很好，身上有流畅的肌肉，经过一个夏天，皮肤也晒成漂亮的古铜色。每当他跳下水，总能听见女生压抑又兴奋的小声呼喊。  
他也是在这个时候认识的聪子。  
已经二十多年了。  
氧气逐渐减少，肺部一阵发紧，鸣海吐出一串泡泡，在水池里睁开眼睛。

擦着头发从浴室走出来的时候，鸣海才看见躺在在沙发上的大原。他愣了一下，站在原地，一瞬间竟想立刻转身逃走。不适更剧烈漫上来，鸣海忍无可忍地闭上了眼。  
但最终也没有逃开。他放轻了脚步，一点一点走近沙发。  
原来电视是开着的，不过电影放完，屏幕已经转黑。大原面朝靠背睡着，大半张脸埋进沙发的缝隙。他嘴巴微张，随着呼吸一点一点微微开合，睫毛很长得盖在脸上，在灰蓝的暮色中，皮肤被光线照出了一种瓷器的质感。  
大原长得非常漂亮，以至于仅仅是看着他的睡颜，就会让人产生心动的感觉。  
他没有盖被子，也没有穿袜子，赤裸的交叠着的脚放在沙发上，因寒冷而微微蜷起。  
一只手伸到大原脸的正上方，遮出一小片影子，盖住了他的眉眼和鼻子，只停了一小会儿，随后挪开。  
“咔嚓”一声，一点白光闪了一下，鸣海收回手机，将手上的毯子轻轻盖在了大原的身上。仅存的日光也几近消失，阴影收缴了大部分细节，给万物留下一个朦胧的轮廓，大原的脸躲在椅背的缝隙里，更是看不真切。本该就此离去的，却又无论如何迈不开脚步，鸣海犹豫了再三，最终还是俯下身，慢慢凑近了大原的脸。他并不清楚自己究竟想要些什么，只是在这一刻，他想再多看他一眼。  
于是，他看见了大原藏在阴影中的黑白分明的眼睛。  
“啊。”大原轻轻张开了嘴。

大原有许多小习惯。  
他爱喝啤酒，也爱喝汽水，爱喝各式饮料，连清水里也要泡上柠檬片。自他搬进来，鸣海再没有尝到半夜突然想喝啤酒冰箱却空空如也的失落滋味。  
年轻人不畏寒，明明才初春的天，他也总是不穿鞋袜光着脚到处走，鸣海说过他一两回，他态度很好，半分不反驳，但也不放在心上，依旧我行我素。家里原本只是时不时让扫地机器人转几圈，最近却连拖把使用的频率都变高了。  
他不爱好好吃饭，时常用水果蔬菜解决掉中饭和晚饭。鸣海本是不太吃水果的，他嫌又洗又削太麻烦，自从重新开始独居，就靠酵素和营养药片来解决素维生素和膳食纤维的问题。但大原总是一口气买上许多，若是苹果梨子倒还好，偏偏爱买容易坏的，香蕉草莓经不起放，鸣海只得陪他一起吃。  
鸣海原本只将大原当做一个孩子，是他曾经的学生，儿子的亲密友人，在此地暂住的小辈，这些或好或坏的习惯里有些他曾出言干涉，大部分觉得无伤大雅，也这样融洽地相处下来。大原是个不错的年轻人，若是换个身份，或者仅是换个时间，他们定然能够成为关系融洽的长辈与晚辈。  
但在此时此地，在目睹了大原沙发上姿态的此时此地。  
一切已经都变得不一样了。  
他在大原嚼着香蕉向这里走来时回过身，拿沙发上的报纸猛地展开，把所有的东西挡在自己的视线之外。

这日大原回来得很晚，鸣海给他留了一盏廊灯便先回卧室休息。他依旧睡不好，莫名其妙的心悸，就像躺在悬空的圆木上，稍一翻身，就要担心坠落。猛然醒来时床头的电子钟上显示着凌晨三点半，鸣海揉了揉干涩酸胀的眼睛，翻身下床，去厨房觅水。  
廊灯还亮着，房里是凌晨时分该有的岑寂，鸣海在路过次卧时停顿了一下，他没有握上把手，径直走了过去。  
随后，他便在半开放式的厨房里看见了大原。  
许是刚回来不多久，大原裸着上身，只在肩上担着一条浴巾，头发还潮着，一副才洗过澡的样子依在冰箱门上喝牛奶。牛奶大概是刚从冰箱里取出来，有水珠顺着瓶壁淌下来，不知道他的手指原本就是湿的还是被水汽打湿，相比起鸣海而言相当明显的喉结在白皙纤长的脖颈上一下一下地滚动。  
他看见了鸣海，立刻放下杯子，牛奶因为猛然的动作洒出来了一些，落在他的下巴和赤裸的前胸。  
“啊。”他说。  
又是这样的声音。  
鸣海垂下了眼睛。  
大原一边用担在肩上的浴巾擦拭洒出来的牛奶，一边轻轻地走过来，他连说话的声音也放轻了，词句飘出来落下去，像被风吹散的蒲公英：“吵醒你了吗？对不起。”  
“没有。”鸣海摇摇头，视线还是落在地下，“只是渴了，来喝水。”  
他又看见了那双脚。  
大原已经走到他的面前。  
鸣海不得不抬起头看他。  
“那，我能趁你醒着的时候用一下吹风机吗？湿着头发不太好睡。”  
“用吧。”鸣海绕开他，去厨房倒水，“……但下次还是早点回来吧。”他犹豫了一下，还是把这句格外长辈的话说出来。  
“嗯，抱歉。”  
大原边擦着头发边走向浴室。他单薄白皙的背在浴巾下若隐若现，嶙峋的肩胛骨一动一动的，像是有什么蛰伏在那块皮肉之下，又像有什么要生长而出。  
回到房里时，吹风机的嗡鸣声还没停下来。鸣海在这样的声音里闭上眼睛，他看见大原的手指，脚趾，肩胛骨，和他被牛奶沾湿的嘴唇。  
鸣海摸过这双嘴唇，他知道当手指碰上去会得到什么样的触感。  
潮湿的，柔软的，温热的。  
那些纷乱氤氲的梦境突然变得清晰起来，他想起了那双嘴唇。  
鸣海从圆木上坠了下去。

“最近很忙么？”大原趴在沙发背上望着晚归的鸣海。  
鸣海忙着解鞋带，含糊地“唔”了一声。酒精让他的手指变得不听使唤，鞋带解了好久，反而打成一个死结。他有些粗鲁地啧了一下舌，打算直接就这么脱下来，一双手突然伸过来，从他的手上抚过，指尖贴着他的手指，抽开鞋带，将死结解开。  
大原蹲在他的身前。他穿着领口很大的单衣，俯着身子，衣服里的肌肤看得一清二楚。  
鸣海猛地一抽腿，差点踢到大原。  
“额，对、对不起。”  
大原抬眼瞥了他一眼，伸手钳住鸣海的小腿，弯下腰，作势要帮他把脚从鞋子里抽出来。  
鸣海又想抽腿，这回没能抽动：“你不用……”  
“那下次就少喝一点。”  
鸣海被噎得没了词句，他只得盯着眼前的发旋发愣。此刻，他舌头是僵的，脑子也是僵的，四肢软绵绵地使不上力，像被根线牵着，已经不再受自己的控制。  
他眼睁睁地看着自己的手摸上了那颗脑袋，有声音从自己的嘴里冒出来。  
“你喜欢我么？”  
大原脱下了他的另一只鞋。  
他把拖鞋摆在鸣海的面前，站起身，把手在裤子上掸了掸，随后伸向了鸣海。  
“嗯。喜欢的。”大原露出了笑容。

再睁开眼的时候，鸣海听见了淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
头蒙蒙得疼，眼球也干涩得几乎要在转动时发出声音，鸣海捂着脑袋咳嗽了两声挣扎着坐起来，发觉自己正躺在客厅的沙发上。  
脚边还蜷着一个睡着的大原。  
鸣海僵硬地坐直了身子。  
他没敢仔细打量大原，只是小心地抽回了腿。他一点点挪下沙发，为了不发出声音，鞋也没有穿，踮着脚小跑着溜进浴室，直到轻轻扣上门，鸣海才敢敞开了喘气。  
从镜中，鸣海看见自己因为宿醉而浮肿泛油的脸，红血丝密布在眼白里，胡茬也因为一夜过去而冒了头，泪沟乌青，眼袋膨出，看上去比以往还要疲倦。  
镜中的男人慢慢皱起眉，伸手捂住了脸，然后深深叹出一口气来。  
时候虽尚早，但鸣海已没了睡意，他粗粗地洗过脸，将剃须泡沫挤在脸上，在这样天还没亮的时候开始剃胡子。在嗡嗡的声响中，他心神不宁地胡思乱想，脑中闪过居酒屋里的芥末章鱼，闪过老板娘很长的睫毛，又想起洗手台上曾摆着的聪子的护肤品，隼人的吉他，还有那句“喜欢你。”  
鸣海刮破了自己的脸。  
伤口倒是不大，但也不浅，痛感并不强，在洗去泡沫时流了不少血，下水口残存了一点点血迹。鸣海用纸巾按住伤口，心不在焉地翻找外用药，大半的心绪还停留在那个让他受伤流血的事情上。  
为了防止今天这样的事情发生，浴室里本是放着一些外用药的，但直到又找了一会儿鸣海才回忆起来，在上次大扫除时，因为害怕药品受潮，他把那些绷带和棉签一起挪到卧室去了。这些事情原本都是聪子在打理的，他还曾抱怨聪子的行事麻烦又不讲逻辑，直到此刻。  
鸣海露出了一个无奈的笑，动作拉动了伤口，血好像又渗出来一些，他打开门，看见大原正站在那里。  
两人都吃了一惊。  
鸣海还没能说话，就被大原拉住了手腕，他被一路牵到沙发上坐下，随后就看见大原从自己并不知道的地方抱出一个急救箱。  
鸣海愣了愣：“这是哪里来的。”  
大原往双氧水里伸棉签，语气不善：“这是我带来的。你先别说话了。”  
鸣海闭上了嘴。  
大原的动作很轻柔，即便是药水碰上还在渗血的伤口，痛感也并不强烈。但这样的事情可能发生么，仅仅通过轻柔的动作，真的可以避免肉体的疼痛么？那只原来伸向自己的手此刻正托着自己的下巴上药，鸣海再一次自上而下地看向大原，他在自己身体的别处感到了疼痛。  
“我弄疼你了？”大原有些慌张的声音在耳边响起，鸣海疑惑地转动眼球看向他，这才察觉到自己的眼窝已经潮了。  
他慌忙闭上了眼。  
不愿发出已经变得有些哽的声音，鸣海皱起眉摇了摇头。在他现在这样的岁数里，流露出脆弱似乎已经变得不被允许。伤心时落泪，或是痛苦时大叫，这样的举动都太孩子气了，对解决问题毫无用处，况且摆出此等戏剧化姿态，究竟是要博得谁的关注或是同情？鸣海是不愿这样的，他已经很久很久没有过所谓“真情流露”的时刻了。  
而此时，他却难过得几乎要克制不住自己嘴角的下咧。鸣海狠狠地绷着脸，颈上几乎能看见青筋浮现——他只怕自己稍稍一卸力，就要难以忍耐地哭出声。  
有温暖的呼吸打在自己的脸颊上，鸣海知道，大原正慢慢凑近着自己。  
或许在还差一点点就要碰上的时候，鸣海睁开了眼睛，他看着大原近在咫尺的睫毛，像是自言自语般喃喃开口：  
“你喜欢我么？”  
“嗯。”  
“我哪里值得你喜欢？”  
大原垂下睫毛轻笑了一声：“哪里呢……”他的眼睛弯弯的，视线上上下下扫过鸣海的脸，“眼睛和嘴巴吧，我很喜欢你的眼睛和嘴巴。”  
而鸣海却已经不再看着他了，他转而看向茶几上那个因为刚刚的药箱而被推倒了的相框。那相框中放着一张全家福，是他与聪子隼人在一次外出旅行中的合照，那时隼人已经上了初中，长得几乎和他小时候一模一样。  
他们有几近相同的眼睛和嘴巴。  
“哐”地一声，鸣海将大原猛地推了下去，他丝毫不管大原被茶几撞上的后背，拉起他的手臂就往门口扯。  
“你出去。”  
大原不为所动。  
鸣海打开房门，屋外暴雨如注，正如大原来找他的那个雨夜。  
“请你出去吧。”他又说了一次。  
“你真的要在这样的天气里赶我出去么？”  
“伞就在门边，你可以自己拿，至于行李——”  
“我不会打伞的。”大原打断了他，他的语气咄咄逼人“如果你赶我出去，我什么也不会拿，伞也好，行李也好，外套也好，就这样走在路上，遇见711也不会进去。我会发烧，倒在路边，直到变得冰凉了还没有人发现，我会——”  
“你到底想怎么样啊？！”鸣海终于大吼起来，他挫败又崩溃，几乎要完全失了理智，他拎起大原的衣领将他抵在门框上，咬牙切齿，双眼红得要流出血来。  
“你到底想要干什么？你想从我这里得到什么？你难道是在援交嘛？你不是隼人的男朋友么？我什么也没有，你在这里住了这么久也发现了吧，我没什么可给你的，你、你放过我吧……”  
把这些话一股脑地倒出来之后，鸣海也稍稍冷静了一些，他颤抖着喘着粗气，松手放开了大原的衣服，帮他将扯皱的前襟抚平，从伞桶中取出一把伞放在门边，转身就要离去。  
“……我只不过是看他长得像你才会和他在一起的。谁知道他是你儿子啊。”  
“你说什么？”鸣海转过身。  
“我说！”大原似乎也豁出去了，不管不顾地吼出来：“我当时会和隼人在一起就是因为他长得很像你！谁知道他竟然是你的儿子啊！啊啊是啊，世界上怎么会有这么巧的事情？我最开始就该想到，长得这么像姓氏也一样肯定是亲戚什么的吧，结果竟然是父子……真是笑死人了。”  
“你什么意思？”  
大原咬着嘴唇，眼睛也红起来，他狠狠瞪着呆立在场的鸣海，怒极反笑：“你难道真的不明白我的意思？”  
他一把踢翻了门边的伞桶，跨过散落在地上的雨伞，走过去，抓住鸣海的脑袋，将自己的嘴唇狠狠堵了上去。

大原后背上被茶几撞到的地方已经显出一条青紫的淤痕，鸣海用手抚摸了几下，轻轻将嘴唇按上去。  
大原在他的怀中弹动了一下。  
他是自高中时期就已经喜欢上鸣海了的，不过碍于身份，碍于性别，甚至碍于面子，一直没能好好的说明。  
“所以你就去和别人的妈妈上床？”  
鸣海搂抱着他的腰腹，双手上上下下的抓抚，誓将他闷在喉咙里的声音全都逼出来的架势。大原因他调笑的话语感到害羞，弓起身子，一点点要将自己蜷起来。  
鸣海发现他的企图，强硬地将他展开。大原被迫在他的身下一览无余，连最隐秘的地方也被看得真切。  
“为什么不说呢？”鸣海在侵入他的时候咬住了他的耳朵。  
“因为、因为很害羞……”大原的声音断断续续的，“对你的喜欢，和对别人产生的喜欢，是不一样的。我、我不知道——”  
他咬住了鸣海角度陡峭的肩膀，从里到外，彻彻底底地向鸣海敞开了。

“你看，如果把这里捏起来的话，”大原趴在床上，指了指自己的小臂上的两颗痣，将它们之间的一小块皮肉稍稍拉起，眼睛眨了眨，“这两颗痣像不像大象的眼睛？”  
这回眼里漏出的，是真正的天真烂漫的姿态。  
鸣海看着他的侧脸，觉得心脏跳动的频率都有些不对了，他含笑着“唔”了一声，伸手覆上大原的手，俯下身啄吻着他脖颈上其他的小痣，缓缓将人搂进怀里。瘦到凸起的脊椎硌在鸣海的尺骨上，他收紧了双臂，让大原更加深刻地印在自己的胸膛。  
终于日出了，许久未曾露面的太阳洒下光线，照在彼此微闭的双眼上，暖意如流动的蜜糖。  
沙发上的手机震动了一下，屏幕亮起，有新邮件。  
「From 隼人  
走之前忘了和你说，真是抱歉  
这回没再忘了  
我明天就回东京啦，到时候见」

Fin.


End file.
